Les grands esprits se rencontrent
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Une série de One-shot sur le couple GrimIchi dans leur vie quotidienne. Parce que c'est pas parce qu'ils sont en couple qu'ils ne se foutent pas sur la gueule !
1. La faim justifie les moyens

**Les grands esprits se rencontrent**

**Genre:** Humour, qui se rapproche dangereusement de la débilité profonde, romance (autant qu'il est possible d'en faire avec un couple pareil)

**Couple:**GrimIchi

**Disclamair:**Si ils étaient à moi, le yaoi régnerait en maître absolu, et la Soul Society et Hueco Mundo seraient un harem de bishos à tendance yaoiste...

**Raiting:**M, je pense.

**Note:**Série de One-Shot (encore :p), sur le couple GrimIchi, dans leur vie quotidienne. Mais attention !

Avec ces deux là, difficile de faire dans le tendre et le mielleux. C'est sûr qu'avec leur caractère d'excité, le mélange ne peut être qu'explosif !

Parce que même s'ils sont en couple, ça ne les empêche pas de se foutre sur la gueule, et parfois (souvent) pour rien !

Admirez donc la vie de couple de nos deux enragés préférés ;)

* * *

**La faim justifie les moyens.**

- 'Tain, Grim, fait pas ton chieur !

- J't'emmerde, poil de carotte.

- S'pèce d'enfoiré, ça peut pas te faire de mal de bouger tes fesses _pour une fois_ !

D'un côté, Ichigo, une veine battant contre sa tempe, les bras croisés, adossé contre le bar menant à la cuisine.

De l'autre, Grimmjow, affalé sur le canapé du salon, clope au bec, lunette de soleil sur le nez ( Merde, Grim', tu peut pas me gicler ces lunettes de ton visage quand on est dans l'appart ?!), pieds sur la table basse.

Et un ultimatum...

... qui va donc préparé le repas ?

- Tu vas faire ceinture, rien à cirer.

- J'te demande pardon ?

- C'est moi qui nettoie le bordel que tu fous dans l'appart, c'est moi qui fais les courses parce que monsieur ne peut pas s'empêcher de frapper sur tout ce qui bouge...

- Mais merde, viens pas me dire que j'étais en tord ! C'te vieille avait pris le dernier paquet de chocapic !

- ... et c'est moi qui fait le repas, parce que le psychopathe qui me sert de copain est atteint de fainéantise aigus !

- Me fais pas chier Ichi ! Tu crois que c'est moi qui faisait la tambouille à Hueco Mundo ?! J'ai jamais touché une casserole de ma vie !

- Ben c'est le moment pour apprendre ! Ras la casquette de tout faire ! Chui pas une femme au foyer, ni ta boniche !

Ichigo balança un tablier noir à la tête de son enragé de petit ami avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de s'y relaxer.

Après une journée plus que fatigante, entre ses cours, les sarcasmes d'Ishida sur son couple, les sous-entendus de Renji et autres joyeusetés du genre, Ichigo aurait espéré un peu plus de compassion de la part de son amant...

... qui restait planté devant la télé toute la journée.

Mais non, niet, nadas, que néni, des niéfles, des clous !

Alors, putain de bordel de merde, si Grimmjow ne voulait pas se bouger, il allait l'y obliger, en commençant par lui faire faire le repas, parce que Kurosaki, il veut bien être gentil, mais être la bonne de l'enragé bleuté, pas question !

- Ça lui fera les pieds, tiens !... Au pir, j'le fous à la diète.

Et Ichigo se plongea avec délice dans son bain moussant, priant tout de même pour qu'aucune catastrophe, genre un cero lâché malencontreusement pour cause d'énervement, ne survienne.

* * *

- Genre, il me laisse le choix...

Faire la grève de la faim de tentait pas trop Grimmjow... idem pour s'approcher d'une casserole...

Mais bon... quand faut y aller, faut y aller... et c'est pas en restant dans le canapé qu'il allait arriver à ses fins...

L'arrancar soupira lourdement en se levant félinement du sofa en cuir noir, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, avec réticence.

Il déglutit discrètement en dépassant le bar, pénétrant dans l'endroit honni.

Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas par amour...

Ouais, bon, il est vrai qu'il foutait pas grand chose pour aider sa fraise, mais là, il faisait tout de même l'effort de faire le repas !

Sous la menace d'être à la diète, Ok, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail !

Grimmjow inspira profondément, et fila directement vers le placard à sa droite à la recherche d'une quelconque boîte de conserve facile à préparer.

Hé oh, il allait pas non plus nous faire un poulet rôti et une salade de saison lors de sa première expérience culinaire !

Et puis, on parle de Grimmjow, là...

- Alooooors... Nouille, ou raviolis ?

Le bleuté regarda l'un, puis l'autre...

Et opta pour les nouilles, parce que dans les raviolis, y a de la sauce, et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de salir sa belle chemise de sois grise !

Pas question non plus d'enfiler la "chose" abandonnée sur le parquet du salon, plus communément appelé tablier, il risquerait de froisser sa chère chemise.

Mais surtout, il lui serait à tous les coups trop petit. Le ridicule assuré.

- ... et elles sont où, les casseroles ?

Pas que l'idée de manger les nouilles crues le dérange, mais bon, d'après le shinigami à la tête d'ananas, c'était pas fameux...

Paraîtrait qu'il faut les foutre dans l'eau avant.

Le ventre du bleuté grogna soudainement, faisant apparaître une grimace embêtée sur le visage de son propriétaire.

- 'Tain, j'ai les crocs. Pas le temps de chercher cette saloperie de casserole.

Ouais, parce que quand Gimmy à faim, il faut qu'il mange, tout de suite, au risque de devenir un peu violent... ou de passer sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir soulager sa faim sur le corps de son petit-ami...

... en le dévorant et en lui faisant subir les derniers outrages, ce qui risquait d'être assez mal vu par Ichigo, vu que celui-ci était plutôt en rogne contre lui... et, accessoirement, qu'il attendait qu'il prépare le dîner.

- Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes !

Avec un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de psychotique, l'espada fonça littéralement dans l'évier et le boucha avec le petit bouchon prévu à cet effet.

Oui, Grimmjow connaissait le stricte minimum dans le domaine de la technologie humaine. Robinet, micro-onde, téléphone, tout ça, il maîtrise ! C'est pas le sexta espada pour rien !

- ... eau chaude ou froide ?

L'arrancar opta pour de l'eau tiède. Pile entre les deux, impossible qu'il se trompe, comme ça !

Du coin de l'œil, il observa l'évier se remplir, alors qu'il s'occupait de sortir les nouilles du paquet.

Traduction : Il déchiqueta l'emballage, répandant la moitié de son contenu par terre.

- Merde... ça en fera moins pour Ichi.

La loi du plus fort. Premier arrivé, premier servit !

- Bon ! J'fais quoi maintenant !

Il avait souvent vu sa chère fraise préparer ce genre de nourriture.

Et le bleuté se souvenait parfaitement qu'il mettait quelque chose de blanc dedans, du sel, avant de touiller le tout...

La chance semblait vouloir sourire à l'espada, ce soir, car le petit tube blanc se trouvait juste à sa gauche !

Il le prit en main, souriant dangereusement, et le pencha à la verticale au dessus de sa préparation.

* * *

Ichigo souffla avec colère alors qu'il se hissait hors de son bain.

Même sans être en contact direct avec son " cher et tendre", il fallait que celui-ci le rende nerveux à distance !

Le roux avait un très mauvais pressentiment, en ce qui concernait le dîner...

S'enroulant dans le peignoir bleu électrique de son amant, Kurosaki sortit craintivement de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec appréhension.

Une main s'abattit sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux encore humides.

- T'en à mis du temps ! J'allais venir te chercher, justement ! Vas t'installer, j'ai la dalle.

- Tu...

Ichigo s'assit à la table de la cuisine, pris de sueur froide en voyant une aura menaçante se dégager des deux assiettes posées sur le plan de travail.

Assiette que Grimmjow lui mis sous le nez.

- C'est... C'est quoi ?

- Ba ! Des nouilles ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que se soit ?

Une sorte de pâte jaunâtre, un peu humide et froide lui agressa la rétine.

- Tu leur a fait quoi, à ces pâtes, pour qu'elles aient l'air d'avoir vécu la seconde guerre mondiale ?

- Hé, me casse pas les couilles ! J'ai fait comme toi tu fais !

Et le bleuté entreprit de lui raconter comment son chef-d'œuvre culinaire était né, provoquant un début de fou rire nerveux chez son compagnon.

- Et après avoir vidé tout le sel, parce que je savais pas si y en avais assez, je les ai essoré !

- ... avec la passoire ?

- Avec les mains, bien sûr !

- ... C'est d'une logique inouïe...

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais elles se sont légèrement écrasées.

- Oui, légèrement.

Ichigo regarda le contenue de son assiette avec suspicion.

- En attendant, l'est pas question que je touche à ça.

Les deux "plat de nouilles" se retrouvèrent au fond de la poubelle sous le cri indigné de l'espada.

- 'Tain, mais t'es complètement con, ou quoi ?!

- ... me dis pas que tu comptais bouffer ce truc ?

- ... c'est pas l'apparence qui compte, c'est le goût !

Le roux soupira et alla chercher le téléphone.

Ce soir, se serait pizza.

Et pas question de laisser Grim' s'approcher à nouveau du plan de travail de la cuisine...

**Owari.**

**Grim':** C'est scandaleux !

**Moi:** ?

**Grim':**Tu me ridiculise, et en plus... y a pas de lemon !

**Ichigo:**Manquerait plus que ça ! Vu comment t'es un gros sauvag...

**Ichigo rougit violemment, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, sous le regard lubrique de Renji.**

**Renji:** Moi, je serais trèèès tendre avec toi...

**Grim':**Elle dit quoi, la tête d'ananas ?! Elle veut que j'la tatane, c'est ça ?!!!

**Moi:**Alors, pour un premier essai sur Bleach, vous en pensez quoi ?

Grimichi, mon couple favori... Franchement, ces deux là, ils sont plus que sexy ! Que celle qui ne trouve pas ces deux bishos affreusement torride, surtout ensemble, ose se déclarer ! (j'ai ce couple en adoration nn)

Alors, une petite review ? (kawai-no-justsu)

Si vous avez envie de voir notre petit couple dans une certaine situation, des courses au supermarché du coin à la visite à la belle-famille, d'un aller chez un ami, à un une soirée en amoureux... n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !


	2. Y en a jamais assez

**Les grands esprits se rencontrent**

**Genre:** Humour, qui se rapproche dangereusement de la débilité profonde, romance (autant qu'il est possible d'en faire avec un couple pareil)

**Couple: **GrimIchi

**Disclamair: **Si ils étaient à moi, le yaoi régnerait en maître absolu, et la Soul Society et Hueco Mundo seraient un harem de bishos à tendance yaoiste...

**Raiting: **M, je pense.

**Béta-lectrice :** Seiko, ma Vampire-Sempai que j'aime-euh... eum, oui bon, Seiko x)

**Note: **Et bien, je ne pensais avoir autant de review pour un seul chapitre, et en si peu de temps ! Ainsi que trois "réservations de chapitres" xD

En effet ce chapitre ci est dédié à **Shion**, qui aimerait voir notre couple au supermarché (et tu vas pas être déçu :p). Par contre, pas de lemon, mais quelques parôles très fines à la Grimmy te consoleront peut-être xD

Le prochain chapitre sera pour **Akesta**, qui voulait voir Grim' devant un sport d'homme (Ichi va s'en prendre plein la poire xp)

Et le quatrième chapitre sera pour **Mel**, qui serait tenté de voir Grimmjow en prof de sport dans le lycée d'Ichigo (et plus si affinité dans les vestiaires. A voir, possibilité de lemon !). Petite coquine va x)

Déjà trois réservations ! Une de plus ? Ou je me réserve le cinquième chapitre pour un One-shot tordu à ma sauce ? xD

**Réponse aux reviews (anonymes):**

**Shion:**Ta review m'a faite très plaisir ! Ouais, je sais, y avais pas de lemon, Grimmy non plus n'était pas content xD Te voilà exaucé, avec notre couple qui fait les courses ! (ton idée du tablier sera à exploiter xD Peut-être plus tard, qui sait ?)

**Mel:**Contente que mon One-shot t'es plu ! Pas mal comme idée, j'avoue ! Rendez-vous au quatrième chapitre, qui t'es réservé, pour voir ce que sa donne !

**Cheap-junk:**Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ouais, vu qu'il n'y a pas assez de fictions GrimIchi, mon recueil de One-shot que voici va y remédier !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Y en a jamais assez.**

- Ca m'a l'air grand...

- C'est normal.

- Ouais, mais ça m'a l'air plein de monde, aussi...

- C'est le principe.

- Pourquoi j'dois venir, déjà ?

- Parce que tu l'as voulu.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai...

Grimmjow regarda les alentours avec ennuis et passa sa main entre ses cheveux bleus électriques, suivant Ichigo qui poussait un truc gris sur roulette.

Ouais, un cadi quoi...

L'espada laissa glisser son regard sur le dos de son amant, parcourant ses muscles déliés des yeux à travers le T-shirt moulant, avant de sourire malicieusement...

... et de mettre une main aux fesses de sa fraise, les palpant rapidement et fermement, avant de sauter sur le côté pour échapper...

... au lancé de cadis de son petit-ami.

Cadi qui alla s'écraser non loin de là, frôlant dangereusement le corps de l'arrancar.

- 'Tain, c'que t'es susceptible ! C'est pas comme si je t'avais renversé sur le trottoir pour te prendre à même le sol !

Une petite vieille, qui passait près d'eux, et que Grimmjow reconnu comme étant la voleuse de Chocapic (cf: premier One-shot), eut un regard désapprobateur.

En personne responsable qu'il était, le bleuté lui répondit d'une voix compréhensive qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie privée - même si elle ne l'était plus tellement à partir du moment où il entreprenait de jouer les exhibitionnistes, mais bon - mais qu'il comprenait qu'elle puisse être choquée par de telle paroles.

Traduction ?

- Fuck, la vieille, et me r'garde pas comme ça, bouffeuse de Chocapic ! Si j'veux baiser sur un coin du trottoir, c'est mon problème, t'as qu'à fermer tes yeux ridés ! 'Tain Ichi, attend moi !!!

Ichigo accéléra le pas. Ils n'étaient même pas encore entré dans le magasin que Grimmjow piquait un crise !

- Casse toi, Grim' ! J'te connais plus !

- Comment ça, tu me connais plus ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?!

- Mais merde, arrête de gueuler sur les p'tites vieilles ! Tu m'fous la honte, et tu va finir par être arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur, si tu continues à hurler des cochonneries dans la rue ! Y a même un mec qui a sortit son portable ! Si ça se trouve, t'as les flics au cul !

- Oh... Cool !

Kurosaki se détourna de l'arrancar et de son sourire de malade avant de commettre un meurtre, et pénétra dans le supermarché...

... sans cadi.

- Bordel de...

- Hé, Ichi !

- QUOI ?!

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Grimmjow, fière comme un paon, poussait devant lui un cadi gris... rempli.

Le roux soupira lourdement.

- Tu fais chier Grim'... vraiment.

- Mais quoi ?

Le shinigami alla prendre plusieurs panier pour remplacer le cadi - qu'il avait lui même balancé - avant de se diriger vers le premier rayon à sa gauche.

Bientôt suivit par le sexta espada, qui avait abandonné le chariot volé au milieu du chemin, créant un beau chaos entre les différents clients.

Ô joie...

- Boooon ! 'Faut acheter quoi ?

Le bleuté se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son amant pour lire la liste de course.

Puis il partit de son côté, en emportant un des paniers d'Ichigo, sous les yeux éberlués de celui-ci.

Grimmjow voulait... l'aider ?

- ......... wow........

Ca fait un choc, quand même...

Kurosaki eut un petit sourire. Si Grim' faisait des efforts, il pourrait sûrement le... récompenser.

Mais avant qu'il ne pousse ses réflexions plus loin, Grimmy était déjà revenu, le panier plein de...

- 'Tain, heureusement que je suis là ! Sinon, t'aurais pas pensé à ça !

- ......

- J'avais repéré le rayon de loin, alors j'ai foncé avant qu'il n'y ai plus rien.

- Mais... Putain, Grimmjow !!!

Ichigo, rouge pivoine, regarda quelques clients les fixer bizarrement, eux et le panier que l'arrancar avait balancé à ses pieds.

- Quoi ? Je nous refais un stock, c'est tout ! Et puis, j'ai trouvé des trucs pas mal ! Regarde ! Parfum fraise !

- Donne-moi ça !

- .... Ooooooh, tu veux le faire ici ? Kukuku, p'tit pervers, j'te savais pas si dévergondé !

L'espada se colla contre son petit-ami, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche dans son cou, qu'il mordilla gentiment.

- Moi, ça me dérange pas de te prendre ici. Ca m'excite, même.

- .......... Ichigo ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Grimmjow gisait sur le sol, se tenant les parties, face à un Ichigo en surchauffe qui avait le genou levé.

- Tu... tu m'paieras ça, 'chigo !

- Euuuuh.... je dérange, peut-être.

Renji, jean troué méthodiquement, chemise noire sans manche, bandana en place et les cheveux tressés, se tenait devant nos deux compères, assez étonné.

On ne s'attend jamais à retrouver un de ses amis plaqué contre le rayon boîte de conserve par un enragé bleuté qui débite des phrases salaces...

- Euuuh... c'est à vous, ça ?

- Non/Oui !

Ichigo jeta un regard glacial à son amant, qui s'était relevé entre temps.

- Oh. Ben au moins, vous êtes bien... préparé.

- 'Tain Renji, ta gueule !!!

Kurosaki chouta dans le panier, déversant son contenu au sol, et partit loin, très loin.

Le ridicule ne tue pas mais peut contribuer à la dépression nerveuse et au suicide mental...

- Ichi, bordel, attend-moi ! Non content de me broyer les bijoux, faut aussi que tu foutes tout par terre ! J'les avais choisis méticuleusement, ces préservatifs ! En plus, y a du lubrifiant partout, maintenant...

- Pourquoi tu nous suis ?!

- Ben, c'est mieux que de rester tout seul ! Et puis, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, et Urahara ne m'a rien expliqué...

- Cool ! Et si t'allais te perdre en quelque part, que je puisse respirer un air non pollué par ta présence ?!

Ichigo soupira plus que lourdement, resserrant sa prise sur son panier de couse rouge vif encore vide.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, les deux zigotos à ses côtés semblaient se détestaient cordialement.

... en même temps, rare était ceux qui appréciait Grimmjow.

- Dis surtout que tu cherches une bonne excuse pour te retrouver seul avec Ichigo... et pour le plaquer contre un rayon...

- Ouais, et alors ? Jaloux, l'ananas ?

Renji ne répondit pas, préférant détourner son visage rougissant avec un reniflement dédaigneux, le tout sous le regard coléreux du roux.

- Bon, vous bous bougez ? J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre !

* * *

_**N°1: La nourriture !**_

- 'Tain, Grim ' !!! Pose-moi ces paquets d'gâteaux !!! T'es plus un gamin à c'que je sache !!!

- Mais quoi ? Tu lui dis rien à l'autre chevelu !

- Il fait s'qu'il veut, j'men contre-fou. S'il se fait taper sur les doigts par Urahara, il s'en prendra qu'à lui même.

Renji blêmit avant de reposer la bonne demi-douzaine de paquets de brownies fourrés au chocolat fondant, et sortit bon-grès mal-grès la liste de course que lui avait confié Tessai avant de partir.

- Dis, Ichi, c'est quoi des... flageolets ?

- ... me dis pas qu'il faut qu'je fasse les courses à ta place ?

- Alleeeez, juste un coup de main !

- J'gagne quoi en échange ?

Le shinigami eut un petit sourire ironique en pointant quelque chose derrière lui.

- Un meurtre en moins sur la conscience.

Ichigo regarda par dessus l'épaule de son ami, légèrement apeuré par ce qu'il y découvrirait.

Et Kurosaki eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas péter une durite devant le spectacle accablant qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le sexta espada se disputait joyeusement avec une petite vieille - une fois n'est pas coutume - pour un paquet de céréale.

Chocapic, évidemment.

- Hé ho, faut pas pousser non plus ! J'l'avais vu avant toi !

- Lâche ça, p'tit con !

- Tu veux que j'te savate, l'ancêtre ?!

Ichigo prit rageusement la liste de courses des mains du vice-capitaine avec un juron bien sentit à l'égard de son petit ami, celui-ci se faisant entrainer le plus loin possible de "cette sale garce de mes couilles ! 'Tain, lâche moi, shinigami à la manque ! Elle a prit les Chocapic ! Elle a prit MES Chocapic !!!! Bordel, il me faut mes Chocapic !!!! J'vais tout faire péter ! Un bon céro dans sa p'tite gueule, et à bout portant ! Crève, charogne ! Crèèèève !!!! Mouahahahahaha !!!!! "

Grimmjow Jaggerjack éclata d'un rire de taré, que Shiro lui même applaudit du fin fond de l'esprit de son roi, pendant que Renji bataillait pour retenir l'enragé.

- J'savais qu'il avait un pète au casque, mais pas à ce point là !

Le shinigami remplaçant se massa les tempes.

Et dire qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis un quart d'heure...

* * *

_**N°2: Les boissons et alcools !**_

- Non.

- ....

- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai dis Non !

- Alleeeez ! Pour compenser la perte de mes Chocapic !

- Va te faire mettre, avec tes Chocapic !

- Désolé, j'suis pas Céréalhophile.

- Ca existe, ce mot ?

- NON, Renji ! Ca n'existe pas !

- ... Ouais, mais c'est stupide d'utiliser un mot qu'existe pas.

- C'est Grimmjow, quoi.

- Hey !

Le bleuté s'appuya sur l'une de ses jambes, la main dans la poche arrière de son jean, l'autre posé négligemment sur sa hanche... bref, Grimmjow dans toute sa splendeur déclara d'une voix rauque et basse...

- Soit mignon, Ichigo, ou t'aura une fessée...

... mais pas assez pour que les clients aux alentours ne l'entendent pas.

C'est donc une fraise rougissante qui s'empressa de prendre trois bouteilles de Saké pour les courses de Renji...

- Ok, j'te la prends, ta bouteille de Coca ! Mais tu laisses mon Orangina tranquille alors !

... et s'empressa de déserter les lieux, loin des regards scrutateurs de la populace qui semblait se demander si oui ou non, il aurait sa fessée...

* * *

_**N°3: Les vêtements !**_

- Pouah, c'que t'es moche ! Regarde moi tout ce rose ! On dirait le sosie de Szayel ! Argh, c'est pire maintenant ! T'es encore plus laid ! Les fleurs, c'pas mon truc, encore moins les petites étoiles ! Hors de ma vue, déchets !

- Ne dis rien, Renji. Surtout, ne dis rien.

- ..... ça sert à rien de se voiler la face, Ichi.

Le roux le regarda avec des yeux presque suppliants.

Le vice-capitaine le prit par les épaules et fixa son regard au sien, mortellement sérieux.

- Faut que t'ouvres les yeux, Ichi. Grimmjow... il...

- Renji, si t'es un pote, ne dis rien.

- Il.... Il.... Merde, Ichi ! Il parle à des _boxers_! Des putains de boxers ! Aaah, ça fait du bien d'le dire à voix haute.

Pendant ce temps, l'espada envoya valser les sous-vêtements qui se trouvaient à ses pieds d'un bon coup de pied, suivit d'un " Goaaaaaaaaaal !!!! " retentissant alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur la tête d'une jeune vendeuse.

- Mais bordel, Grim' !!!

Le dit Grim' grommela un " C'pas moi " tout en se retournant pour aller fouiner...

... au rayon femme.

Les jeunes dames s'y trouvant, loin de s'offusquer de la présence du bleuté, le reluquaient avec envie.

Ichigo s'empressa de fourrer ses courses dans les bras de Renji pour se précipiter vers SON petit-ami.

L'attrapant fermement par l'épaule, il retourna l'espada face à lui.

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fous au rayon FEMME ?!

- J'te cherche un cadeau.

- Oh... Hein ?!

Le shinigami remplaçant lança un regard glacial aux jeunes femmes aux alentours qui avaient l'audace de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule.

Merde, c'était pas sa faute si son homme avait un grain !

- Je suis sûr que tu seras très... mignon, là dedans.

Jaggerjack lui fourra un petit string blanc dans les mains, sourire lubrique et mains baladeuses à l'appuie.

-... Tu déconnes, là ?

L'érection qu'il sentait naître contre son bassin répondit à sa question.

Ichigo sentait la crise de nerf pointait le bout de son nez. Et l'espèce de pouf gloussante juste derrière lui finit de lui griller le peu de patience qu'il avait.

Balançant le string à la gueule du pauvre vice-capitaine - qui avait quelques problèmes salivaires - et choppant son Grimmy par les cheveux, il lui roula un bon patin - histoire de marquer son territoire devant toutes ces femmes en chaleur -

... et se fit plaquer contre le rayon " petites culottes ". Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre...

- 'Tain, vous aller pas remettre ça ?!

- Ta gueule, l'ananas ! Si j'veux faire l'amo...

Un pain pour Grimmjow ! Un !

- Arrête d'hurler des trucs pareil, merde ! Et NON, je ne porterais pas de string, espada à la manque !

Kurosaki partit rageusement avec son cher panier de course, le balançant à la tronche de toutes personnes se trouvant sur son passage - les vieilles incluses.

* * *

_**N°4: La musique !**_

- Tzooouuuuingggg, talalalalala ! Grrrgrgrgrgr....

Grimmjow regarda avec effarement l'espèce de tête d'ananas mimer une guitare, un casque vissé sur la tête.

Oui, le sexta espada savait quand même se fixer certaines limites, pour ne pas se prendre la honte... ou pas...

Mais lui, il n'irait jamais se prendre pour un guitariste en herbe, bruits bizarres à l'appuie, en plein milieu d'un lieu publique !

... oui, Ichigo lui avait lancé plusieurs regards d'avertissement, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport ! Du tout !

- Bon, les gars, à la caisse !

- Mais Ichigo, j'ai pas finit d'écouter !

- Ta gueule, nain rouge !

- Oh Hooooo ! On dirait qu'une certaine personne est jalouse ! Grimmy peut pas fait mumuse alors il est en colère ?

Renji fit tourner le casque dans sa main et regarda moqueusement le bleuté en face de lui.

Ichigo préféra partir devant lorsque Grimmjow prit un CD de " Céline Dion " pour essayer de le faire bouffer au " Guitariste de mes couilles ! "

Abarai répliqua à coups de lancer de casques - qui n'atteignait jamais leur cible, étant attachés.

Kurosaki aperçut quelques " Marilyn Manson " , " Bénabar " et autres tubes de tous les genres - "Tiens y a même du Jazz dans la section " Métal" ... - avant de se détourner définitivement.

Non, il ne les connaissait pas ! Quelque question !

Le shinigami se plaça dans la file d'attente pour payer ses achats - et ceux de Renji, cet enfoiré l'avait entubé - tout en regardant d'un œil torve les quelques agents de sécurité se diriger vers les deux énergumènes fouteurs de merde...

Le roux rangea ses achats dans les placards de la petite cuisine de leur appartement alors que des grommellements lui parvenaient depuis le canapé où s'était avachi son arrancar personnel.

- Arrête de râler Grim', c'est chiant.

- Ta gueule, ducon.

- Connard, t'avais qu'à pas venir.

- ..... Bah, j'ai pas fait que perdre mon temps !

Un bruissement de papier et plusieurs entrechoquements de boîtes parvinrent aux oreilles du roux.

Il se retourna surprit.

Et dût se pincer, pensant rêver.

- Mais... qu'est ce que....

- Quoi ? Pendant que l'autre ananas se faisait " tabasser " par les autres mecs en noirs, j'en ai profité pour aller prendre quelques petits trucs.

Préservatifs parfumés, lubrifiant, gel chaud et froid, anneaux vibrant.... string ? Menottes ?!

- Putain, où t'a trouvé ça ?!

- Dans le rayon " Santé ". Pour le string, rayon " Lingeries ". Et les menottes, sur un des mecs. J'voulais prendre la matraque, mais je savais pas où la mettre.

L'espada se leva félinement pour aller se planter devant son amant.

- 'Fin si t'avais été là, j'aurais su où _te_ la mettre....

Ichigo avait toujours sut que ce mec était dérangé, mais là....

- .... Une matraque ?

- C'est un god comme un autre !

Kurosaki rougit violemment et essaya de frapper le bleuté. Celui-ci lui bloqua les poignets en ricanant.

- J'rigole, ma fraise....

Il alla lui titiller le lobe d'oreille avec sa langue.

- .... Ou pas.

Bien plus tard, Jaggerjack se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dut prendre plus de protection, alors qu'il observait pensivement les deux malheureux préservatifs " Melon " et " Fraise " restant.

Y en a jamais assez.....

**Owari.**

**Moi, remonte ses lunettes avec un air victorieux:** Bon ! J'aurais mis le temps, mais voilà ! Un trèèèès long One-Shot ! On peut dire que j'étais à fond dedans !

**Renji, impassible**: Je porte plainte.

**Moi, lui donne distraitement une photo d'Ichigo nu (collector !)**: Oui, oui, aller, vas jouer.

**Renji, zieute la photo en rougissant**: Ouais, mais non, ras la casquette d'être exploité !

**Ichi:** J'pense pas que tu sois le plus à plaindre.

**Renji:** C'pas toi qu'a Seiko à tes trousses ! J'fais quoi si elle me choppe ?

**Moi, prend un ton docte:** Tu te mets torse nu, elle n'y résistera pas.

**Shuhei, qui louche dangereusement sur la photo-collector de Renji: **Au pire, t'enlèves tout, ça l'achèvera.

**Bya, qui sort de la salle de bain: **Ou tu fais le mort...

**Silence pesant. Renji va s'enfermer dans celle-ci avec la photo d'Ichigo dans la poche.**

**Ichi:** ...... c'était pas ma photo dans sa main ?

**Moi:** Mais noooooon ! (auréole en papier mâché au dessus de la tête) En tout cas, j'espère que ce One-Shot plaira à Shion....

**Grim:** Impossible ! Y a pas de lemon !

**Moi:** ...... je viens d'entrer dans ma période " Romance-pleine-de-guimauve-qu'ils-sont-choupis-Kyaaaa " alors sa tombe mal pour les scènes de sexes torrides...

**Shuhei:** Ba, au moins tu traumatiseras personne avec tes lemons....

**Moi, boudeuse: **C'est toi qui traumatises les gens, avec ton 69 sur la joue.... *murmure* même si c'est trèèèès sexy.

**Bya, qui enlace tendrement Ichigo par derrière: **En tout cas, le coup du God-Matraque, c'était pas très fin.

**Renji, voix étouffée par la porte:** Là, j'avoue...

**Ma moue boudeuse se renforce alors qu'un combat silencieux se déroule ente Grim et Bya - tout est une question de regard ! Avec un Ichigo qui se débat plutôt bruyamment...**

**Moi:** J'ai promis des " paroles très fines à la Grim' " alors les voilà !

**Grim, outré:** Je suis pas pervers à ce point !

**Silence éloquent......**

Alors, une petite review ? (kawai-no-justsu)

Si vous avez envie de voir notre petit couple dans une certaine situation, de la visite à la belle-famille, d'un aller chez un ami, à un une soirée en amoureux... n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !


End file.
